baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
2009 Boston Red Sox season
The Boston Red Sox' 2009 season is the 108th in the team's history. The Red Sox came in off a loss in the American League Championship Series during their 2008 season. The team is in the 97th season at Fenway Park, the oldest active ballpark in Major League Baseball. Roster Regular season The Red Sox got off to a slow start, going 2-6 in the first eight games. However, the Sox won 11 straight games beginning on the 15th of April. The win streak was Boston's longest since 2006 when they had a 12-game win streak.Bay's 3-run HR helps Red Sox beat Indians, win 11th straight A highlight of the streak was Jacoby Ellsbury's steal of home on April 26th to cap off a 3-game sweep of the New York Yankees.Red Sox run off with three-game sweep of Yankees to win 10th straight They finished April with a record of 14-8 and tied with the Toronto Blue Jays for the division lead. The team flattened out in May, going 15-14 in the month and falling to third in the division behind the Yankees and the Blue Jays. Through the first two months of the season slugger David Ortiz struggled, batting just .185 with one home run. Additionally, pitcher Daisuke Matsuzaka was placed on the disabled list after just two starts with an injury that manager Terry Francona attributed to his participation in the 2009 World Baseball Classic. Off the field announcer Jerry Remy, of NESN television was replaced by Dennis Eckersely beginning on May 6th as Remy began undergoing cancer treatment. Despite these struggles the Red Sox set an American League record, tying the Major League record, on May 7th by scoring 12 runs without recording an out during the 6th inning of a game against the Cleveland Indians.Bay's three-run homer part of offensive outburst by BoSox The Red Sox took the division lead, and improved to the second best record in MLB, during June. Through the first half of the month the Sox played four division leaders, the Detroit Tigers, Texas Rangers, New York Yankees, and Philadelphia Phillies, winning three of the four series and sweeping both the Tigers and Yankees. By sweeping the Yankees the Sox improved to 8-0 against the team, the best record against them since sweeping the 14-game season series against them in 1912.Drew keys Red Sox's decisive rally in eighth At the All-Star break the Red Sox had the second best record in Major League Baseball and held a three game lead in the division. The Red Sox faltered after the All-Star break, losing five of six on the road to the Toronto Blue Jays and Texas Rangers and batting just .192 and scoring 13 runs. In response to the poor offensive performance and to make room for Jed Lowrie's return from injury Julio Lugo was traded to the St. Louis Cardinals for cash and two minor-league players were traded to the Pittsburgh Pirates for Adam LaRoche on July 22, and on July 25 Mark Kotsay was designated for assignment.Boston Red Sox Transactions The Red Sox made a big move at the trade deadline, July 31, to acquire catcher Victor Martinez from the Cleveland Indians for pitchers Justin Masterson, Nick Hagadone, and Bryan Price.Red Sox deal three for Victor Martinez They also traded Adam LaRoche to the Atlanta Braves for Casey Kotchman. After winning the first eight games of the season against their rival Yankees in the first half of the season, the Red Sox lost nine of the next ten to finish the season 9-9 against them. On August 21, Jacoby Ellsbury tied the record for the Red Sox single season record for stolen bases (54), in a game against the New York Yankees, a record previously held by Tommy Harper. Ellsbury then broke the record with his 55th steal on August 25, against the Chicago White Sox. Opening Day Lineup Season standings Record vs. opponents Detailed record | width=50% valign="top" | |} Game log : |- | May (15–14) |- | June (18–8) |- | July (13–12) |- | August (16–12) |- | September (15–13) |- | October (4–0) |} |} Player stats Batting Note: G = Games played; AB = At Bats; R = Runs scored; H = Hits; 2B = Doubles; 3B = Triples; HR = Home Runs; RBI = Runs Batted In; AVG = Batting average; SB = Stolen Bases *Source: Boston Red Sox Batting Stats Pitching Note: W = Wins; L = Losses; ERA = Earned run average; G = Games pitched; GS = Games started; SV = Saves; IP = Innings pitched; R = Runs allowed; ER = Earned runs allowed; HR = Homme Run Allowed; BB = Walks allowed; K = Strikeouts *Source: Boston Red Sox Pitching Stats Awards and Honors Farm system AAA|team15=Pawtucket Red Sox|league15=International League|manager15=Ron Johnson |level16=Double-A (baseball) AA |team16=Portland Sea Dogs|league16=Eastern League|manager16=Arnie Beyeler |level17=Single-A (baseball) A |team17=Salem Red Sox|league17=Carolina League|manager17=Chad Epperson |level18=Single-A (baseball) A|team18=Greenville Drive|league18=South Atlantic League|manager18=Kevin Boles |level19=Minor league baseball#Class A-Short Season Short-Season A|team19=Lowell Spinners|league19=New York-Penn League|manager19=Gary DiSarcina |level20=Minor league baseball#Rookie Rookie|team20=GCL Red Sox|league20=Gulf Coast League|manager20=Dave Tomlin }}Boston Red Sox 2009 Media Guidemilb.com References *2009 Boston Red Sox season at Baseball Reference *2009 Boston Red Sox Official Site Category:Boston Red Sox seasons Boston Red Sox Category:American League Wild Card champion seasons